The proposed research will explore and clarify the basis for the commonly accepted view that recall and recognition tests differ only in the requirement that subjects engage in an active memory search in the former case but have direct access to stored information in the latter. An alternative conceptualization in which recall and recognition tests are considered as points on a dimension of test types with varying retrieval cues will be considered. Within this context the ability of subjects to modify their encoding strategies depending upon the retrieval cues provided by the experimenter and the information they are required to supply at the time of test will also be investigated. Specific experiments are planned which will investigate the effects of instructional set and list organization on recall and recognition performance. Additionally the processes involved in retrieval of information from semantic memory will be examined.